A twist in time
by Sayuuri Ikioi
Summary: 26 year old sakura haruno is the survivior of the war. she is pregnant and married to gaara and she goes back in time, but will she be able to change time and reverse this all? or is it to late...sakuxgaara and other pairings inside plz r& r
1. back in time?

**A twist in time**

She stared at the village. Her village to be specific. This all happened because Orochimaru didn't have patience and took over sasukes body.

All war broke over and everyone was dead.

She looked down upon her friends, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, and the rest.

She was happy and sad.

Happy because her child would live on but sad because everyone was dead and she was the survivor of the war

But who would help her while she's giving birth?

All the nurses and doctors died on the battle field.

She walked over to a pair of dead bodies…her parents.

But when she looked beyond she almost threw up.

Farther away was her husband, Gaara and he lay dead along with her brother and sister in law, Temari and kankarou (did I spell it right?).

She continued walking seeing everyone she knew all dead including the Akatsuki.

She continued walking and abruptly stopped

'**I wish I could change this all, I wish I had another chance to start this over'**

'_**You can child'**_

'**Who is that??!'**

'_**My name is sayuuri'**_

'**What why are you in my head inner Sakura are you ok?'**

'_Yes Sakura I'm alright but you must talk to sayuuri'_

'**Ok sayuuri person I'm listening what do you want!? And who are you?'**

'_**Well you already know my name but you should know my full name its sayuuri Haruno I'm your daughter and the baby you carry in your womb'**_

'**What!? How is this possible you're my baby?!'**

'_**Yes well one of your babies'**_

'**Babies what do you mean **_**babies**_**!?'**

'_**You have triplets in your womb although we're extremely small but that's not important right now it's about you the truth'**_

'**What do you mean?'**

'_**Your name isn't Sakura Haruno its Sakura Ikioi'**_

'**What but how?**_**' **_

'_**I spoke to your great grandmother and she told me although your parents didn't want you to know'**_

'**Please tell me about my clan and my other children!'**

'_**Ok well a long time ago when the village was being built there lived a clan called the Ikioi clan and it could rival all clans put together. They were the most respected clan in konoha. But this is how it all happened: once upon a time there was a maiden of flowers and well how do I say this she was a flower herself and she came to the village hidden in the leaves once and they questioned her because she came out of no where. Most were jealous of her beauty. She fell in love with somebody named kikuyu (made it up) and they got married and had children. You see that's when the clan was born there was so many people born with different powers such as controlling elements, talking to the wind, having the power to become a flower, able to steal other bloodlines, and much more. And for your other question your other daughters name is momo and your son Mitsuki.**_

'**Wow but whats this gotta do with me?'**

'_**You're the recarnation of the flower maiden!'**_

'**What but why? I'm nothing but a weakling'**

'_**No your not you're my mommy and your strong, like everybody says she can crush a mountain with one hand and save a life with the other'**_

Sakura smiled at her daughters compliment

'**Ok is there anything else?'**

'_**Umm yes well you can take any form you want, you may summon anything and also have a relationship with the ryuu clan, you're the princess of the Ikioi clan and you're a time traveller'**_

'**WHAT!? D-does that mean I can change time again?'**

'_**Yes now I must go and rest I am worn out, excuse me mother'**_

'**Alright have your rest but I'm going back in time!'**

With that err thought Sakura closed her eyes and smiled before she realized something "WAIT! How am I supposed to know how to go back in time!?"

But all she got in response was hearing her children chuckling

Sakura soon got an idea so she rushed to her house which was surprisingly still up well half of it.

She rushed into her parents room and looked through their stuff till she came to her mothers jewlery box and tried opening it but it was no use, it was locked!

She glared at it as she thought **'I really want it to open!, I REALLY WANT IT TO OPEN!'**

As she thought that the box flew open which startled her

"Wait how did that happen all I thought was how I really wanted the box to open. WOAH wait up is that what I have to do just wish for something and it comes true does that mean I can-I can reverse time and change everything from the Uchiha massacre?"

She than looked inside the box as she saw a locket that glimmered in the fire light right outside her house.

She pulled it out and opened it seeing a picture of a lady with pink hair smiling gleefully and a little door opened inside the locket while a cherry blossom on a stick came out and whirled around in a circle (you know how when you open a music box a ballerina on a stick pops up and twirls around while music is played) while playing a soft melody.

Sakura recognized the melody as her bed time lullaby her mother sang her

She sang to the song:

I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just cant wait till the day, when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mail box, gotta hold myself down  
'cause I just cant wait till you write me, you're coming around

_[Chorus:_

I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now  
and don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now  
all right now yeah! (HEY!)

I used to think maybe you love me, I know that it's true  
And I don't wanna spend all of my life just waiting for you (just waiting for you)  
Now I don't want you back for the weekend, not back for a day, no, no, no  
Baby I just want you back and I want you to stay

I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
I'm walking on sunshine (whoa oh)  
And don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now  
and don't it feel good (HEY!) Alright now  
all right now yeah! (HEY!)  


  
Walking on sunshine  
walking on sunshine

I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real

  
Chorus till it ends

She soon stopped after the song ended

Sakura thought about how much she wanted to go back in time and she soon saw black

5 hours later Sakura woke up and felt something off she looked at her surroundings and nearly gasped, she was in her old room!

She immediately stood up and ran to her dresser with a mirror to see her in her 12 year old body but she still had her curves from 10 years and a big chest

She screamed as her mom came busting through the door and asked "Honey what's wrong?! OH MY GOD WHATS WRONG WITH YOUR BODY!!!?"

"Mom I don't know I woke up like this"

"Awww my little girl is growing up"

Sakura waved her mom of as she walked to her closet and looked inside

She made a face at her choice of clothing

She grabbed her traditional dress and walked out towards the store to buy new clothes since school didn't start until 1 hour later.

She first went to a underwear store and bought c cup bra's and undergarments.

She also went to buy a couple of fish net tops, black capris, and other stuff.

After 30 minutes Sakura finished shopping and walked home before dressing in a black bra with matching underwear, a fish net top, fish net leggings, short shorts and a skirt.

She applied black eye shadow, mascara, painted her nails black, put on her kunai patch adding shurikens, kunais, scrolls, and other necessities.

She tied her hair up in a bun and looked at her self in the mirror she looked hot!

She soon walked out the door grabbing a black cloak that she could move easily in and added weapons before slipping on her shoes and walking out the door to the academy, today was graduation day.

She remembered that Ino would walk out of the flower shop and greet her in a insulting way.

Right on que Ino came out and said "Wow forehead girl is that you I mean your old outfit was ugly but the new you is smoking"

"Hello Ino-chan" Sakura greeted surprising Ino

"Wait no insults?"

"Of course not Ino-chan you're my best friend and it was stupid of me to break off our friendship over a guy so you can have Sasuke"

Ino looked shocked "Did you fall or hurt yourself?"

"Nope I'm just thankful I have a friend like you"

Ino smiled as they both engaged in a conversation and before they knew it they reached the academy

They walked in to see the girls fighting over who should sit next to Sasuke.

Naruto looked pretty annoyed and Hinata was admiring him from afar.

Sakura smiled 'same old people' she thought

'**Sayuuri are you there? Mitsuki? Momo? Are any of you there?'**

'_**Ya I'm here mommy'**_

'_**Hi mommy it's me momo'**_

'_Hello mother how are you? It's me Mitsuki'_

'**Oh my children I just wanted to hear your voices and it's getting close to meeting your father'**

'**Wow wait my children am I still pregnant with you since in the future I was 8 months pregnant with you and I was due in 2 months'**

'_**Yup you're still pregnant'**_

"WHAT?! I STILL AM?!" Sakura screamed out which made the class turn to her

She laughed nervously and turned the other way

"Sakura are you ok?" asked Ino

"Ya Ino may I tell you something after graduation?"

Ino nodded but was confused

"Alright class we're going to do shadow clones come line up and let's see how your progressing"

Everybody walked up and Sakura and Naruto were standing beside each other

"Ne Naruto-kun don't do sexy jutsu kays?" said Sakura

"What how did you know I was going to do that?" asked Naruto

Sakura just smiled at him

Naruto went up and transformed into Iruka.

"Good job Naruto you pass!" complimented Iruka

Naruto blushed and grinned scratching the back of his head

Sakura was up and transformed into Tsunade which surprised the jounin

Sakura passed and so did everyone else soon after that the graduation happened and ended

Sakura and Naruto were laughing but than Sakura thought about playing matchmaker

"Ne Naruto I know somebody who likes you a lot!"

"Who is it Sakura?"

"It's Hinata hyuuga"

"Oh but she's a shy weirdo"

"Naruto no criticism she actually likes you for who you are"

Naruto smiled at her before he ran off to Hinata and asked her to ramen she nodded at him blushing scarlet and looked around but stopped at Sakura who just winked at her, Hinata smiled and mouthed a thank you

Sakura walked home ate dinner and went to bed already knowing whose team she was on since Iruka announced it before everyone left

mylinethingymylinethingymylinethingymylinethingymylinethingy

**lolzzy pops I finally finished but I want **10 **reviews if you want the next chappie. Omg! Will the babies ever meet their father? Will Sakura make Sasuke stay? Will Sakura and the rookie 9 pass the exams? Will Kakashi stop being a pervert? Will I ever trust peanut butter again? Stay tuned to find out **


	2. the meeting

**LOL I'm amazed by how many reviews I got.. Thnx to everyone who reviewed and enjoy chappie 2. Also I want **10** more reviews for next chappie or else.**

**Sakura 101 is on hold for now and I'm restarting my stories except this one and Sakura 101. I'm restarting the cherry blossoms stolen voice box and replacing konoha's flowers. Replacing konoha's flowers is gonna be changed to replacing konoha's cherry blossoms**

**A twist in time**

Sakura woke up at 5 in the morning and remembered she was supposed to tell Ino that she was from the future and everything but she forgot because she was way into the matching Naruto and Hinata plan.

She got up and slipped on a fishnet shirt like anko's, black boots, capris pants and slipped on hand warmers before grabbing a cloak and leaving, her destination the yamanaka compound.

It took her awhile because she was pregnant

'**Good thing I put a genjutsu on my stomach' **Sakura thought but all in return was snoring from her children and inner Sakura singing a lullaby to them

She knocked on the door to the yamanaka compound and was answered by Ino's father

"Sakura what are you doing here? The last time I saw you was two years ago"

"Ummm mr.yamanaka may I talk to you, mrs.Yamanaka and Ino?"

"Hmm why?"

"Well this is important since we're all going to be talking to the Hokage"

As soon as she said that Mr. yamanaka was gone and back with Ino and her mother

They all headed down but made a few stops and picked up more people

Sakura led a line of confused clan leaders

They finally made it to the Hokage's office and went in as Sakura stopped at the receptionist's desk and asked to see the Hokage

They all walked in as the Hokage looked up to them

"And what do I owe this visit my konoha's clans leaders" asked the third Hokage, sarutobi.

"Hokage-sama my name is Sakura Haruno and I led them here with me to speak to you"

"Hmmm why is there something wrong?"

"Yup I'll explain it to all of you but first make yourselves comfortable this is a long story"

Everyone sat down as Sakura opened her mouth to speak

"First to start off I'll tell you my true identity, yes my name is Sakura Haruno, but I'm actually 25 years old, married to Gaara the soon to be 4th Kazekage of the sand village and pregnant with three children"

Everyone gasped

"How can this be how do we know your not lying?" asked hiashi

"Well I'm a medic nin who trained under Tsunade so to prove it give me someone who's really sick"

They brought in a blind man from the hyuuga clan and Sakura easily healed him making everyone gasp again

"Anyways I'm from the future and came back in time to stop something horrible that will happen soon to konoha and the third Hokage"

"What would that be?"

"Well during anko-sans exam in the forest of death, Orochimaru will come and place the cursed seal upon Sasuke"

"Than why isn't Sasuke here?" asked the Hokage

"Because of the rest of the story" Sakura said "Anyways Sasuke will soon seek power and than he'll leave the village, he goes to Orochimaru and Orochimaru wants to take over his body and keep it for himself. He promised Sasuke power and Sasuke and him made a deal; if Sasuke finally gets his vengeance Orochimaru will take over his body but Orochimaru didn't wait so he took over sasukes body and made a war break out. Everybody died including the Akatsuki. But I was the survivor and I talked to my child, sayuuri and than all this happened" Sakura finished

They all looked amazed at Sakura

"Ok so what are you saying Sakura?"

"Well we must make a plan and at the real chunnin exams when Gaara and Sasuke are versing each other you must be protected because sound and Suna joined together and all war will happen than you and Orochimaru battle each other and you die doing a forbidden jutsu. I don't want that to happen because half the village dies" Sakura answered

After that for the rest of the night the Hokage, Sakura and the clan leaders the clan heirs and heiresses made a plan

They left after an hour all thinking about what happened.

Walking home Sakura smiled to herself for a job well done but unknown to her a figure was watching her from the trees extremely closely.

**Gomenasai guys! I'm just stressing with my social life a lot and my sister Could care less also the author of a twist in time or something like that is wanting me to review a lot. All my stories are put on hold for 2 weeks so I want 10 reviews cause I'm re-writing 2 stories, putting up 3 chappies for this one and updating Sakura 101 with 2 chappies so I'm completely stressed! **


	3. apology

Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. I barely started any chapters for my story because I need to plan things out. Also my stories are a lot like other stories. Like this one is similar to 'Baby Boom'. I'm thinking about discontinuing this story. So I need your votes. Either vote for me to discontinue this story OR let me have another 2 weeks of writing chapters. I have so much on my mind like last Friday (not yesterday) my friend Kasia went to our teacher because these two girls, devyn and Diana were bullying me! So devyn tried to apologize and Kat said no! Don't accept it because she'll hurt you again. And I won't because she stole someone's ipod than proclaimed she found it! Also I wanna make another 2 stories or so, so vote for 1.

Either re-write replacing konoha's flowers

Discontinue this story

Write a different story (but I'm not telling what it's about)

Continue this story, re-write 'the cherry blossom's stolen voice box' and like the other things I said in the last chappie


End file.
